The present invention relates to an operation method of a facsimile apparatus for transmitting sentences or images appearing on original documents and more particularly to an operation method of a facsimile apparatus where images appearing on original documents are transmitted sucessively using an auto document feeder.
When a plurality of original documents are successively fed into a facsimile apparatus by use of an auto document feeder, usually it is unnecessary for the operator to monitor the feeding condition of the original documents during the transmission. In this case, whether or not the original documents are correctly fed into the facsimile apparatus by the auto document feeder is confirmed by an original document counter or the like, which is disposed in the facsimile apparatus and which counts the number of original document fed and transmitted. However, by such an original document counter, it is not clear which original documents have not been subject to transmission due to some trouble, such as double-feeding. Therefore, conventionally, when a plurality of original documents are successively transmitted, those original documents are numbered and when the transmission of all the original documents has been completed, the operator on the transmitting side and the operator on the receiving side check those original documents by referring to the number assigned to each original document, using a telephone or the like.
Further, in some facsimile apparatus, there is provided a marking apparatus for making a mark on each original document, indicating the completion of transmission of that original document each time the reading of each original document has been completed. However, such marking apparatus is used only for that purpose and the facsimile apparatus provided with the marking apparatus is comparatively large in size and expensive. Furthermore, the marking apparatus needs replenishment of ink from time to time and handling of the apparatus is not always simple. In addition, the original documents tend to be smeared by the marking and such marking apparatus cannot be used in the case where such smearing original documents is not allowed.
Furthermore, when the same original documents are to be transmitting to a plurality of addresses, once the original documents have been marked, such marks may overlap when the original documents are transmitted to other addresses and those marks will not help the operator confirm whether or not the original documents have been correctly transmitted to the desired addresses.